Rather Reckless
by lils03
Summary: And Lily thought Hogwarts would be a little more peaceful without the Marauders around...


A/N: Don't give up on me yet... I still have a few tricks up my sleeve...

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, if they were...well I wouldn't be doing this.

_**Rather Reckless**_

It all began during the summer going into their seventh year when Lily was dragged out of her the bedroom by Alice.

"I need new robes, Lily." Alice said as she swished her wand around Lily's room neatly stacking her best friends school books.

"Don't move that!" Lily whined as Alice closed her Transfiguration text book that lay across the floor. Alice ignored Lily's wasted pleas and continued her cleaning warpath.

"Reason five as to why you will never have a boyfriend. You are an absolute _slob_."

Lily huffed and pinned her hair back as Alice grabbed her bag. "You are a terrible friend, I hope you know. Distracting me from school work so you can torture me with your frivolous shopping trips."

"And today's lesson is, shopping trips are never frivolous. They are always necessary with necessity." Alice nodded holding open the bedroom door for Lily to freely leave. "The necessity today is robes."

"But we went last week for our supplies. You had the chance to get robes then," Lily reasoned as she searched through, and discarded, the recently stacked books around her room.

"For Merlin's sake, Lily. I just cleaned!" Alice sighed as stack after stack toppled in Lily's search. "And for what are you destroying my hard work for?"

"I could have sworn…" Lily tapped her chin with a hand on her hip as she looked around her room.

Alice pursed her lips.

Lily took notice. "What?"

"Reason twenty as to why you will never have a boyfriend. You are incapable of sharing anything," Alice said leaning against the doorframe.

"Completely and utterly untrue," Lily said distractedly as she wadded over to her windowsill. "Success!" she smiled when the bobby pin lying there was shoved into her messy bun.

"You're determination and dedication is, unfortunately, unrivalled," Alice sighed.

"Are you hungry? I think I'm hungry." Lily walked past Alice out into the hall. "Do you mind if we eat first?"

"We can get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Argh. I don't want a repeat of last week, Alice." Lily pointed her finger at Alice opening her fridge.

"The odds of finding another _thing_ in your soup are slim to none," Alice reasoned.

"True, but they are absolutely zero if I make my own lunch at home. Agreed?" Lily smiled, shutting the fridge door with her foot. "Sandwich?"

Alice flipped her hand and sat down at the table. "Why not?"

"Good, I'm glad you've come around." Lily continued smiling as she took out the bread. "Why the big rush to get to Diagon Alley?"

"I don't know…" Alice looked out the window.

Lily looked over her shoulder from the counter. "You liar! Frank is going to be there, isn't he?"

Alice shifted her feet. "He might have mentioned something about being there this afternoon."

Lily sat down across from Alice sliding a sandwich over. "So the letter thing is working out for you two?"

"Well, I write and he writes back, if that's what you mean. Like civilized, normal people." Alice replied rolling her eyes and began to eat. "Argh! What is this?"

Lily smiled from behind her sandwich. "I have no idea what you are taking about."

"Very mature, Lily.

"I try, and yes, I know." Lily continued to cut Alice off. "Reason number one hundred and sixty two as to why I'll never have a boyfriend."

"I'm glad that you're learning quickly. Can we go now?" Alice brushed her hands off.

Lily looked bewildered at her own sandwich and then over to Alice's empty plate. "Are you done? I've hardly started."

"I'm on a mission, Lily. I have little time for trivial things." Alice grabbed Lily's hand causing her to drop her sandwich (with a small whimper).

"And eating is so trivial," Lily glared as Alice pulled her out into the front room.

"It's not like you haven't eaten anything yet today," Alice reasoned pulling out her wand.

"You're right, I had a quarter of a sandwich before we were so rudely parted."

"You'll live," Alice huffed. "Are you ready?"

Lily pulled her arm out of Alice's grip. "No, I have to grab my wand from upstairs."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, but hurry. I have to walk causally by Fortescue's in twenty minutes."

Lily waved her hand in recognition as she took the stairs to her room two at a time. She stopped in her doorway and frowned. Her room was messy, as usual. But it was a different messy. After Alice's attempt at cleaning, Lily tried to reinstate her usual organized chaos to no avail. Her friend was much too impatience for Lily to reorganize.

Now she had to find her wand. Which was somewhere under, over, inside, beside or behind something in her room. It had been the bookmark in her newly bought Charms book that was beside her bed under some socks, but to where it was now was a mystery.

"Alice! Do you remember where you stacked my Charms book?" Lily called downstairs as she began riffling though the pile to books closest too her.

"No, I just clean! But hurry up!" Alice called back.

Lily blew a bang out of her eyes. "Can you summon my wand, then?"

Lily never heard an answer but saw her wand shoot out of the opposite corner of her room and zoom out the door. Lily chased after it nearly tripping down the stairs. Alice was tapping her foot and holding Lily's wand in one hand by the door.

"Now can we go?" She asked handing it back to Lily.

"I think. Perhaps I should grab a jacket?" Lily started for the closet.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparate when you've found it," Alice snapped and with a POP she was gone.

"Merlin, it was just in the closet," Lily mumbled pulling her coat out and followed Alice out with another POP.

Lily appeared beside her friend in the courtyard out behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm still hungry, you know," Lily sighed looking longingly into the building.

"No, you remember what happened." Alice tapped the brinks.

"I'm willing to risk it if it means me getting a full meal," Lily mumbled as she followed Alice. "Can I at least get ice cream at Fortescue's?"

"I suppose I can allow that," Alice smiled linking arms with Lily. Lily smiled back but was jarred as someone pushed pasted them in the busy street.

"Watch it you, you tosser!" Lily glared as the man who about a foot taller than her with tousled black hair cut in front of her. He ignored her comment and continued shoving through the crowd.

"What the Merlin! Who does he think he is?" Lily huffed as she pulled Alice behind her.

"What? What are we doing?" Alice asked.

"Following him," Lily let go of Alice to gain some ground on the man.

"Forget it, Lily. He ran into you. He must have been in a hurry. Aren't you hungry? I'll buy you an ice cream!" Alice said jogging to keep up with her.

Lily continued to follow the man.

"Lily!" Alice stopped walking and Lily continued to ignore her.

"Alice?" Frank Longbottom smiled, walking out of Fortescue's Ice Cream into the patio in front.

"Frank!" Alice forgot all about Lily.

"Oy!" Lily said to the man she had been following. He stopped beside a table of people outside of Fortescue's; Lily tapped him on the shoulder. "Who do you think you are just waltzing around the Alley like you own it?"

The three others sitting at the table looked up with half smiles at the man with messy hair who still hadn't turned around. Frank Longbottom led Alice up to the table and stopped opposite to the rude man Lily was assaulting.

"This is Alice," Frank smiled down at the brunette a few inches shorter than him. "Alice, you remember Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter."

They all stood up to shake her hand. Lily cleared her throat from behind one of the named men standing in front of her.

Alice ran a hand over her face. "Sorry, behind you is my mate Lily."

The man in front of Lily turned around at this and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. James Potter." He held out his hand.

Lily was fuming. "Did you not hear me before?"

James looked over his shoulder to the men at the table. "That was you?" He smirked.

"You arrogant, little –"

"Lily," Alice shot her a warning glance, "was just a little upset when you _accidentally_ bumped into her."

Sirius, the man to James's right, smirked. "She looks a little more than upset."

Lily continued to glare.

James walked away from his place in front of Lily to grab two chairs. He dragged them over and offered one to her. "If looks could kill, right?" he said to Sirius. Both of them started to laugh hysterically (over nothing in Lily's opinion), while Remus and Peter shot their own warning glances at their friends.

Frank pulled out a chair for Alice. "How has your summer been, Lily? From what Alice just told me, you've still managed to keep your place at the top of the class even over the holidays," Frank smiled, giving his best "behave yourself" glare at James.

Lily loosened her killer stare at James and smiled at Frank. "Oh, you know. It's just something to do."

Sirius hit James on the arm. "Did we even do any of our summer assignments? Ever?"

James sighed. "Remus did," nodding in his direction. "Me, you and Pete? Never. I might have thought about it after getting my Head Boy badge, but that was as far I got." James started laughing again and Lily's glare returned to him. James stared back with a mischievous glint.

"I remember you, Red." He shook his finger. "Gryffindor Prefect, last year, yes? Always on time for meetings and rounds; a real role model."

Frank smiled at Alice in reassurance that his mates weren't idiots, but with their incessant laughter, both Alice and Lily knew better.

"Really, uptight though. Bloody gorgeous, and you still are by the way, but with a wand up your arse. Still like that, hey Red? How's that working out for you?" James scratched his chin.

Remus kicked his shin. "It's lovely to see you again, Lily. Head Girl this year, I expect?" He smiled his weary, worn-down smile.

Lily ignored Remus's question. "I remember you too, _James_. How would you ever know if I was anywhere on time? You always showed up after me, or after everyone for that matter." She folded her arms.

"Daggers, Red. Pure daggers," James smiled sitting backwards in his chair. "Why don't you take a seat, or will that stick get in the way?"

Lily turned on her heel and stormed off towards Flourish and Blotts without answering.

"Oy, Red!" James called after her.

"Very nice, James," Peter rolled his eyes. Remus left without comment to follow Lily.

Frank sighed. "She's Alice's best mate. Could you at least pretend?"

James ignored them with a wave of his hand. "As far as I'm concerned, I _was_ being nice. It's not my fault she's easily offended. Hello, Alice." James smiled at her.

"James," Alice nodded almost coldly after what he did to her friend.

Sirius smiled at her as well. "It's nice to see you, Alice. I'm glad Frank found someone to keep him in line, he was getting a little out of hand," Sirius winked.

Frank rolled his eyes, placing an arm around the back to Alice's chair. "Pot, meet kettle," he mumbled to her.

Remus caught up to Lily as she entered the bookstore.

"You know, you never answered my question," he smiled.

Lily turned around and shrugged apologetically and began looking more closely at the books on the shelf.

"I'm sorry, Lils. He can be a little…"

"Prick? Ass? Moron?" Lily suddenly filled in.

"No… Marauderish," Remus' smile grew wolf-like.

Lily scoffed as she walked into the next aisle. "That's not even a word."

"It's a personality, one he is taking too seriously, I'll admit. But one that he'll grow out of now that he's out of school."

Lily looked over to Remus. "You have a lot of faith in him."

Remus shrugged.

Lily shook her head laughing lightly at her own thoughts of James ever growing up. "Thanks, Remus."

He slid a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. "Any time, Lily. So excited to be Head Girl?" he put it back on the shelf.

"How did you know?" Lily smirked running her hand the books as she walked.

Remus put his hands behind his back and looked from side to side taking long strides as he followed her. "I have my sources."

Lily looked over her shoulder. "Alright, Remus Lupin, you can keep your secrets for now."

"And I intend to," he smiled as he passed.

* * *

_**While Lily was searching for her wand...**_

"I expect this to be kept between us." Albus Dumbledore winked across the table.

James nodded curtly. "Yes sir." He turned to look at Sirius, Remus and Peter beside him. They also nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore turned to Alastor Moody in the next seat and began to stand. "Then we have nothing more to discuss, I will see you all when the time comes. Keep safe."

The Leaky Cauldron was buzzing with activity around the table at which James, Remus, Sirius and Peter had been sitting with their former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Auror, Alastor Moody. A busy pub was not exactly the safest place to be holding a top-secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, but what people couldn't see or hear didn't bother them.

The Marauders stood to leave but Dumbledore placed a hand on James' shoulder that kept him seated.

"We'll wait for you, Prongs." Sirius walked towards the barstools nearby, causing some wizards to look at them strangely as the three boys had just appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be speaking to no visible person.

James waved them off. "Nah, I'll catch up with you at Fortescue's. Save me a seat."

They nodded and went into the courtyard. James turned to face Moody and Dumbledore.

"Is everything alright?" he began, jaw set.

"Everything is fine, James We just need to discuss what exactly your role will be in the Order," Dumbledore said. Moody made a quick glance around the room, muttering something under his breath and finally, once all the security measures were past inspection, sat down again.

"Sir, I already know what I'm supposed to do," James said, looking between them.

"This is in addition to your regular missions," Moody said gruffly.

Dumbledore continued. "You will be working with Alastor at the Ministry as an Aurors. Primarily you will keep an eye on things and spot any leaks."

"The Order already has Aurors at the Ministry, Professor."

Moody shook his head. "They're Aurors first, Potter. Order members second. They're blind to subtle corruption and are sworn to the Ministry."

James opened his mouth.

"Yes, Potter, I know that _his_ members are loyal to him above everything else, but we're talking about the better people in the Ministry. Those who have some sort of integrity and soul," Moody snarled.

"As you are a Potter, no one will question your late admittance into the Auror program. The only difference is that you will take orders from myself, and no one else. Am I understood, James?" Dumbledore finished, folding his hands on the top of the table.

James looked confused, still glancing between them. "But you know," he nodded towards Moody.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Alastor does know. But he is also an Order member first, like yourself. Do I have to ask again, James? Am I understood?" He looked very seriously over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir," James said without hesitation.

"Excellent, James." Dumbledore, however, sounded less than excellent when he said this. "You continue to do the Order proud."

"Whatever I can do to help, sir." James said.

Dumbledore cast a sideways glace at Moody, "That was what I was afraid of," he said for only Moody to hear.

"I'll see you on September first, Potter. Come alone, and constant vigilance!" Moody waved his wand and a hole opened up in the bubble surrounding their table. It sealed again once he stepped out leaving James and Dumbledore in the darkened corner of the pub.

"What a welcome you've received, James," Dumbledore chuckled. "A hasty induction into the Order because of a Death Eater attack and now this."

James frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Dumbledore looked up from his folded hands and fought off an aging expression.

"Nothing, James. Just an old wizard being a little sentimental. But you mustn't keep your friends waiting."

James understood the dismissal and stood up. A normal buzz of chatter broke though muting veil that Dumbledore had placed over the area.

"I will be seeing you soon, James. In the mean time, keep safe." Dumbledore nodded and walked up to the bar to speak to Tom.

James' gaze stayed with Dumbledore until a dropped glass shattered on the floor beside him. He shook himself out of his thoughts as the patrons took out their wands to clean up the mess. James looked down at his watch. He and the rest of the Marauders were supposed to have met Frank Longbottom fifteen minutes ago.

He rushed out of the pub and ran until he stopped in front of Fortescue's, proud that he only collided with one person on the way.


End file.
